forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cambion
}} Cambions are considered to be the result of breeding a demon with mortal females.Allen Varney, ed. (1994). Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix. TSR, Inc. The offspring of a mortal male and a succubus is a different creature known as an alu-fiend. In general, a cambion is described as any humanoid creature that is half-fiend. The technical definition of a cambion however is thus: "(They are) created by the union of a planetouched woman (usually a tiefling) and a tanar'ri" . Marquis and baron cambions are similarly sired by a demon lord father and a female humanoid half-fiend. The mothers of true cambions always die in childbirth, serving to strand the newborn on the Material Plane where it will be orphaned, or in the Abyss where it will be abused by the demons who look down upon such children. Never accepted by either societies, cambions invariably grow up bitter and twisted but, due to their powers, they often become exceptional assassins. Many though, have been made the ambassadors to the worshipers of various demonic powers, usually Graz'zt, Demogorgon, Orcus and Lolth Loners by nature, they like to get lost in the crowds of large cities, especially in places where people don't ask questions. Good-aligned cambions are rare, but sometimes, if their mother was a good or neutral-aligned tiefling, they take on her nonevil nature and are subsequently doomed to a life of loneliness as not even their demonic patrons will accept them. Cambions excel in luring mortals to the Abyss, the only demons better at it are succubi. They then warn demons of the mortals' approach and let them do what they do best so the souls can be turned into larvae or manes. Cambions are very ambitious and always put as much effort as they can into whatever they try to do, maybe either to prove themselves to a parent or to themselves, but regardless, they make great leaders, information brokers, etc. and are often catalysts for major events. Cambions breed true with each other, but they often prefer to seek out humanoid mates to create tiefling children. . Known Cambions * Vheod Runechild * Kaanyr Vhok the Sceptered One. Leader of the Scoured Legion * Asbeel * Isair and Madae, the children of Belhifet and leaders of the Legion of the Chimera in the game Icewind Dale II * Thraxxia, though described as resembling an alu-fiend, is the daughter of Graz'zt and a mortal female, and thus a cambion by most definitions of the word (including in 4th edition, since Graz'zt is a former devil in that version of the game). See also *Daemonfey *Draegloth *Tanarukk Behind the Scenes In previous editions of Dungeons & Dragons, and by extension the Forgotten Realms, cambion was a term used specifically to denote children of a mortal woman and a demon, thereby creating a half-demon. Since the advent of the 4th edition of D&D, however, the meaning of the word has been revised to mean a half-''devil'', half-human of any gender. This is now considered the default meaning as a result, but the exact identity of cambions from previous editions has yet to be identified. References Category:Cambions Category:Devils Category:Half-fiends